


【铁虫】离婚候群症（十二）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	【铁虫】离婚候群症（十二）

*****  
那几天Tony心情都很低落，某晚两人看过Maria出来，Tony开着车一言不发，在要拐向皇后区方向时Peter忽然出声：“你走错了。”  
Tony讶然抬起头：“什么？”  
Peter微红着脸，鼓起勇气道：“去，去你公寓似乎不是这边。”  
Tony愣了下才反应过来男孩什么意思，他紧紧抓着方向盘不敢泄露自己的情绪：“这算什么？安慰性爱？”  
“不是，我没有这个意思，我只是想，你，我……”Peter慌忙解释，但结结巴巴什么也说不对，只好泄气坐回去，“你可以装作没听见。”  
“怎么可能！”Tony断然拒绝。  
他打了个方向将车停在小巷口，目光灼灼凝视着男孩：“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
Peter害羞地抓着安全带点点头。  
Tony再控制不住，他捏着男孩的下巴狠狠吻了上去，凶猛热烈地吮吸着omega的唇瓣，吞咽对方控制不住淌下的口水。  
Peter被吻的有些窒息，忍不住用手拍打对方，Tony这才依依不舍松开他：“I'm sorry.”  
Peter摇摇头，他揉了揉红肿的嘴唇：“不要在车里可以吗？”  
“好。”Tony忍不住又亲了他一下，才启动车子重新往家开。  
刚进卧室Tony就把Peter压在门上亲了起来，男孩被他亲的晕晕乎乎，只能发出小猫般的呜咽。  
屋里的蔷薇香逐渐变得浓郁，Tony呼吸粗重，下身硬了起来，隔着西装裤抵在男孩的腿根，他一手揉捏Peter丰腴的屁股，一边解开了男孩的衬衣抚摸他的乳肉，感受男孩的身体因为爱抚颤抖着发烫。  
“宝贝，让我操你好不好？”  
Tony贴着男孩的耳朵低语，性器隔着布料摩擦对方的胯下。  
Peter被顶的双腿发软，咬着水光潋滟的唇微微点头。  
Tony一把将他抱起来双双倒在床上，男孩的后面已经湿透了，淌出的水打湿了内裤，他将那条湿漉漉的布料褪下来扔到一边，手指伸进后穴来回搅动。  
哪怕身体已经做好了被进入的准备，Peter还是紧张地抓住Tony的手臂，穴肉不住收缩，层层挤压着Alpha的指骨。  
“放轻松，Peter。”  
Tony怜惜地吻住Omega的乳尖反复碾咬，很少会抚慰的地方被带起强烈的快感，男孩咬着下唇发出甜腻酥软的闷哼，朝红的脸庞沁出点点汗渍，整个人缩成一团蜷在Tony怀里，身上蔷薇的香味越发浓郁。  
“T、Tony……”  
“嗯哼？”  
Tony脱掉内裤，用硬的发烫的性器去摩挲男孩的阴茎，手指在水淋淋的后穴里来回抽动，前后夹击的快感让Peter几乎要昏过去，他大口喘息着，在青年身下扭动着腰肢，不时发出呜咽的讨饶。  
可是Alpha并不打算放过他，三根手指继续在后穴抽插，越发用力地舐咬男孩肿硬的乳珠，大掌在对方白皙娇嫩的身体不断抚摸。  
巨大的快感让男孩浑身颤抖起来，张着嘴失神喘息，他不知道要怎么做，只能努力放松着身体配合Tony换来更多的爱抚，后穴一翕一合吞吐着男人的手指，很快他绷紧了足尖，身体痉挛着达到了高潮。  
“还好吗？”Tony把浑身发软的Omega捞进怀里，温柔地贴着他发烫的耳根轻轻问。  
Peter从不应期逐渐回过神来，他轻轻点点头，抬起头抚在男人眼角：“不要难过，Tony……”  
青年愣了下，而后心头涌起一阵难以言喻的酸楚，他捉着男孩的手在嘴巴摩挲了下，俯身又缠吻在一起。  
Peter微闭着双眼，泛红的眼角涔出晶莹的泪花，他笨拙地模仿Tony的动作，小鹿般伸出舌头舔咬青年的下巴和脖颈。  
Tony被他撩的情欲大盛，用掌掴着Omega柔嫩雪白的臀部，把对方的腿抬盘在腰上，抵着湿热的后穴缓慢又温柔地将阴茎插了进去。  
Peter立刻发出一声哀鸣，似是极痛又似极暖。  
Tony停了下来，迟疑地亲吻男孩的眼睛：“很疼？”  
Peter努力适应青年粗大的性器，他摇摇头：“没关系，你，你进来。”  
Tony拢着男孩的头发，沉着腰将剩下的性器缓缓挤进后穴，柔嫩紧致的穴肉包裹着他，又被顶撞开。  
全部进去后两人都松了口气，Tony掐着男孩的腰缓慢轻柔地抽送，很快他们都能听到后穴传来粘腻淫靡的水声，尽管Tony的动作不算粗暴，但每次顶弄到男孩的前列腺点后者都会爽的发出惊喘，反应过来又不好意思地用手指捂住嘴。  
“别压着，喊给我听。”Tony把他的手指捉开，下身忽然凶猛地撞进去，男孩发出一声尖叫，登时瘫软了下去。  
“你里面好湿好热。”Tony含笑着亲吻男孩的胸膛，阴茎稍稍用力捣进泥泞一片的后穴，将不断收缩的后穴干到痉挛。  
“唔嗯……啊！”  
Peter感觉自己变成一只蝴蝶，被Tony掀起的飓风吹的七荤八素，下身不断传来酸胀的快感，情欲如潮汹涌澎湃席卷他所有感知。  
他搂着Tony的脖子，手脚酸软地躺在Alpha的怀里，双腿无力打开着，任凭Tony大开大合地肏着自己，喉咙里发出破碎的喘息。  
空气里蔓延着浓郁的蔷薇香和白兰地的醇味，Tony肏弄着男孩，恍惚间以为自己置身在漫山遍野的花海里。  
小小的男孩，像朵白蔷薇在他身下喘息呻吟，毫无遮掩地迎合Alpha的挞弄，云雨间一切爱意都遮掩不住，温柔像月光下缓缓流淌的热河流让他心腔熔流的爱满到溢出来，那是种近乎恐惧的渴望，让他舍不得放开男孩。  
也许是察觉到Tony的情绪，Peter半睁着朦胧的眼无意识仰起头吻上Tony的唇，声音呢喃模糊：“我在这里，Tony。”  
Tony呼吸一窒，几乎要落下了泪来。  
他紧紧抱着Peter，像是寻求安慰是幼狮般痴缠着男孩，阴茎肏弄的速度却越发凶猛。  
Peter受不了这样凶狠的进攻，整个人都在颤抖，唇边泄出无助的啜泣，眼泪大颗大颗从眼眶顺着两侧落下，打湿了发稍：“慢，慢点，Tony，好重嗯……唔啊……”  
Omega的求饶在床笫只能激起青年更强的肆虐欲，他掐着男孩的腿根一次比一次撞的更深更用力，很快龟头就戳到宫口，他顿了顿，毫不犹豫肏开那处软肉，冠头深深肏进宫腔里。  
Peter被肏开的一瞬间就射了第二次精，与此同时后穴喷出大量淫水来，小腹抽搐着仰着头无声喘息。  
他努力平息着呼吸，摇头拍打着Tony的后背：“Tony，嗯……现在不行，不，不能进来……”  
“我会小心的。”Alpha放出信息素安抚焦虑不安的Omega，青紫粗大的性器烙铁般紧紧贴着宫腔成结，而后Tony抱着Peter将精液浇灌进男孩的体内。  
Alpha射精的过程漫长得磨人，Peter能感受到自己的后穴被塞的满满当当，甚至小腹也因为吃得太多撑了起来，他反抗不了，只能猫咪般低声呜咽，脚趾蜷在一起。  
十多分钟后Tony终于结束了成结射精，未发情的Omega吃不住，白色的浊液混杂着透明的水流出来，将屁股下的床单打湿的一塌糊涂。  
性爱结束后Tony像只餍足的野兽，慵懒地抱着男孩细碎的啄吻着他的脸颊：“累吗？”  
Peter点了点头：“有点酸，但比我想的好多了。”  
Tony抵着他的额头笑出来：“你居然会怀疑我的技术？”  
Peter意味不明地哼唧两声，像要反驳什么，后者忽然上来堵住了他的嘴，深深长长的一吻结束后，定定望着男孩，许久，伸手盖在他的眼睛上，声音温柔的不可思议：“谢谢你，睡吧。”  
这句话像有什么魔法般，身体里未完全退散的亢奋和蠢蠢欲动瞬间消失殆尽，睡意沉沉袭来，Peter靠在Tony怀里闭上眼，不一会儿就睡着了。  
Tony抱着他，目光留恋在男孩恬静的睡颜上，带着浓烈缱绻的温度，像天上永恒的星辰无法消亡。  
（tbc）


End file.
